herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lisbeth
Rika Shinozaki A mace wielder that runs a blacksmith shop in Aincrad on the 48th floor. She made Asuna's rapier "Lament Light" and one day got a request from Kirito to make him a sword with similar or better quality than his one handed long sword "Elucidator" that he got from a monster drop. She told him that if she had the right materials she could make weapons that would break any sword, so they formed a party and went on a journey to find the material she needed. Because of that journey she came to the conclusion that she felt lonely and yearned for warmth. Her avatar name is '''Lisbeth '''in ALO, she is Leprechaun race blacksmith. She comes to realize that she loves Kirito but after finding out that the one Asuna had feelings for was in fact Kirito she decided to give up on him despite how she feels so Asuna could express her feelings, however during the moments after Kirito's victory and SAO's announcement that the game has been cleared she shouts at the top of her lungs that she loves Kirito and that she will meet him again in the real world, which after the ALO incident she actually does, going to school with him and Asuna. She is voiced by Ayahi Takagaki in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Sarah Anne Williams in the English version of the anime. Appearance Sword Art Online Rika's hair color is brown in the real world and used to be of the same color in the first few days of SAO, but was later customized to fluffy pink with a white hairpin to keep her bangs out of her eyes. In Sword Art Online, Lisbeth's eyes are dark pink. Her blacksmith uniform looks more like the uniform of a waitress: a dark red top with puffed sleeves and a flared skirt of the same color as well as a pure white apron over that and a red ribbon atop her chest. Her three sizes are 86, 64, 85 ALfheim Online Lisbeth's avatar in ALO is similar to her appearance in SAO: she has pink hair, wears a red and white dress and also has brown boots. The only difference is that she has pointy ears, and her wings appear to be mechanical as she chose the Leprechaun race. In battle, she wields a one-handed spike mace and a small round shield. Personality Lisbeth is a very friendly girl that can get along with just about everyone she meets. She is hardworking and takes great pride in her abilities as a blacksmith. She will become very defensive and aggressive if someone were to challenge her pride as a blacksmith much like Kirito did after accidentally breaking the best sword she had created. She, also similar to Sinon, has a bad temper and can get somewhat violent, such as when she grabbed Kirito by the collar after he broke one of her best swords. Lisbeth is very teasing as well, almost always teasing Asuna about her relationship with Kirito despite having feelings for him herself. She cares for Asuna very much, and despite having a chance to tell Kirito how she feels she backed off because she knew that Asuna already had feelings for Kirito, before she met him. She does not hold anything against Asuna, despite being depressed that her friend and Kirito formed a strong relationship. Gallery Sample 904e2731a58acc32b67b89.jpg 1sao12 10 cs1w1 640x363.jpg Lisbeth PB Character Design.png LisbethEW7.jpg Real Life Lisbeth.jpg Z (0).jpg DD2279rXYAAdEVg.jpeg 1aa354966264b5b3a8f595ee2471bd855c104dd8.jpg Trivia *Lisbeth's "blacksmith uniform" was actually chosen by Asuna, who said that stiff clothes did not suit her baby face. After Lisbeth started wearing the suggested uniform, her sales jumped twofold, which is why she reluctantly kept wearing it. *In the novel, it was said the Lisbeth had blue eyes, instead of pink. *In the Blu-ray/DVD package volume 3, the character song CD will feature Lisbeth (Takagaki Ayahi) singing "Cheer! Tear? Cheer!!" as the 4th Character Song for this series. Navigation External links * http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/Lisbeth Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Category:Heroic Creator Category:Fighter Category:Mischievous Category:Mutated Category:Comic Relief Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Charismatic Category:Amazons